


I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do

by Queenofcolors



Series: winter and birdie [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The sunrise was just peaking as Sam laced up his shoes for his run, he felt the cool morning air. He wasn’t exactly eager to go on his morning run but he did know that it would take his mind off of Bucky. Just the thought of Bucky made Sam’s stomach flutter with anxiety and excitement. On the one hand, the curiosity and mystery behind Bucky and his gifts excited Sam; it reminded him of when he used to put a love note in his crush's locker in high school. But on the other hand, Sam was afraid that this could be a ploy to get his defense down only to be killed at the end of it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: winter and birdie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do

**Author's Note:**

> listen to talk by hozier

The sunrise was just peaking as Sam laced up his shoes for his run, he felt the cool morning air. He wasn’t exactly eager to go on his morning run but he did know that it would take his mind off of Bucky. Just the thought of Bucky made Sam’s stomach flutter with anxiety and excitement. On the one hand, the curiosity and mystery behind Bucky and his gifts excited Sam; it reminded him of when he used to put a love note in his crush's locker in high school. But on the other hand, Sam was afraid that this could be a ploy to get his defense down only to be killed at the end of it all. 

Sam ran until his feet ached as he heard the familiar sound of Steve laughing as they rounded the corner of the park and walked over to the park bench.

“Getting tired?” Steve said playfully, sipping water as Sam shook his head, trying to keep focus and not let his mind wander.

“I could outrun you any day, old man,” Sam teased, trying to be light-hearted but his heart wasn’t fully in it. Steve could tell that there was something off with Sam.

“You alright?” Steve asked as Sam gave a fake smile and nodded.

“I’m alright, just a little tired and jet-lagged from all this traveling,” Sam said before regretting it; he knew this would lead to a conversation about Bucky. He wasn’t ready to tell Steve about what’s been happening between him and Bucky. Hell, he wasn’t even fully understanding what was happening to be honest.

“I just don’t understand why Bucky is going all over the country burning down old hydra bases when I’m right here and could help him get justice. Sam? Are you listening?” 

Sam hadn’t realized he zoned out until Steve called his name again He just gave Steve a small smile.

“I… I gotta go, I have some errands I need to run,” Sam lied but hugged Steve tight before running off.

\------------

Sam Wilson was nervous, no he wasn’t nervous, he was excited mixed with anxious with a hint of curiosity. He had so many feelings bubbling inside his stomach he didn’t know whether to scream or to throw up. But he did know one thing as he stood in front of the mirror: he might be over-dressed for a meet up with an ex Hydra assassin who once tried to kill him and his friends. 

Sam was wearing nice khaki pants and a plaid button-up shirt that was tucked into his pants, he even went as far as to trim his beard. He let out a sigh, looking into the mirror and noticed that if anyone had seen him dressed like this they might assume he was dressed for a date. But this wasn’t a date, no, it was an interrogation. Sure Sam had made pasta primavera for them but that’s only because it was around dinner time and he assumes that Bucky might need a homecooked meal plus he makes a good pasta primavera. He gave one last glance at himself in the mirror and felt that exciting rush of just the thought of seeing Bucky.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours when Sam finally looked at the ticking clock that read 11 pm and decided Bucky wasn’t coming. He felt a wave of sadness creep in as he poured the rest of the pasta primavera into the Tupperware container. He felt like a high schooler who had gotten stood up for junior prom. Sam took off his button-up shirt and hung it back into the closet as he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror and realized he was sulking. Yes, Sam Wilson was sulking because James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes stood him up and made him feel something just by writing him a simple note and drawing him a pretty picture of a bird that he hung up in his bedroom. Sam will admit that he might have felt something when he received a third gift and that something was infatuation. 

  
\-----------

The clamoring sound of something hitting the ground woke Sam up; he grabbed his baseball bat from under his bed. He gripped the baseball bat as he followed the sound of someone rifling through his cabinet. The noise was coming from the kitchen as he turned on the kitchen light, charging and about to swing the bat he froze when he saw Bucky. There was blood on Sam's kitchen window and blood on the counter, he placed the baseball bat down and guided Bucky to the dining room chair.

Sam left the room only for a moment, his thoughts racing as he grabbed the first aid kit. When he came back to the dining room, he found Bucky shirtless and pressing paper towels to the wound. He bit his lip and watched in awe as Bucky was trying to stop the small wound from bleeding but shook off the unhelpful thoughts of the things Bucky could do to him and went over to him.

“Let me help you,” Sam said gently, he pulled out the gaze and began to dress the wound as Bucky moved and picked something up from up under his discarded shirt. He was holding wilting flowers that were plucked from their stems. Sam’s heart fluttered at the sight of them he nodded his head politely and took them from Bucky hand’s, letting their hands touch. He then set them on the table and continued patching him up.

“У тебя красивые глаза птичка (You have pretty eyes, birdie),” Bucky voice was rough and sultry, making Sam shiver as Bucky took his hand. Sure Sam didn’t know what he said but it still manages to go straight to his cock and heart. Bucky let out a rough laugh, giving a devilish smile like a wolf grinning at his prey.

“I said You have pretty eyes, birdie,” Bucky repeated, pulling Sam close by his waist. Sam tried his best to suppress the moan but it bubbled up and escaped from his lips. Sam’s cock began to twitch just at the way Bucky licked his lips, he could feel Bucky breathe against him. The two just stayed pressed together staring into each other’s eyes neither moving an inch until Bucky’s hand left Sam’s waist and went to the back of his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and gentle; their lips pressed together innocently as if Bucky was making sure this was what Sam wanted. Sam’s heart was beating fast in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. The kiss turned dirty fast as Sam let out a muffled moan, allowing Bucky to pull him onto his lap. Sam was straddling him as Bucky gripped his ass rough.

“Шахта (Mine),” Bucky growled against his lips as Sam whimpered, rolling his hips and letting Bucky kiss his neck. Sam closed his eyes, his lust taking over as he rocked his hips allowing Bucky to suck roughly on his neck. He was craving Bucky, wanting him to take him apart, make him scream until his voice went hoarse. But as he was letting Bucky take off his shirt he remembered how sad Steve was this morning and it pulled him back to his senses.

“Stop!” Sam gasped out as Bucky dropped his hands allowing Sam to stand up. Bucky looked confused and hurt as Sam panted trying to collect his thoughts but his mind felt jumbled.

“I should go,” Bucky stood up grabbing his shirt walking past Sam as he grabbed Bucky’s hand. There was silence between them as they both stared into each other’s eyes.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Sam whispered.

“Good night Birdie,” Bucky kissed Sam’s hand before closing the door behind him.

“Goodnight Winter,” Sam whispered even though Bucky was long gone. He felt small and lonely as he pressed his hand against his lips wishing Bucky had stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
